The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syelect Ambe’.
‘Syelect Ambe’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized yellow and greyed-red colored inflorescences, good mounding plant habit, and an early natural season flowering.
‘Syelect Ambe’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘04-M266’, unpatented, with yellow colored inflorescences, smaller plant size and a later natural flowering season.
The male parent of ‘Syelect Ambe’ was ‘Yoursula’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,641, with lavender colored inflorescences, more disc florets present, smaller plant size and a about a 10 day later natural flowering season. The resultant seed was sown in June 2007 in Alva, Fla.
‘Syelect Ambe’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syelect Ambe’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.